


Crempita

by lightsaroundyourvanity



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Halloween, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaroundyourvanity/pseuds/lightsaroundyourvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't have plans for Halloween? But you're a vampire!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crempita

"Halloween is next week," Laura comments sleepily. "You know what you're gonna be yet?"

"In bed at a reasonable hour, hopefully," says Carmilla.

They're both stretched out on Laura's twin bed. It's really too small for them, but when Carmilla lies on her side, curves herself around the contours of Laura's body, it's feels like they fit just right. Carmilla twines a strand of Laura's hair between her fingers, and one of her feet is tangled between Laura's ankles. She's warm and quite comfortable, until Laura sits up suddenly. Carmilla's foot is dislodged and she is tilted off balance. She scowls at Laura, only to find that Laura is already staring at her, wide eyed with shock.

"You don't have plans for Halloween?" Laura asks. "But you're a vampire!"

Carmilla rearranges herself on the bed until she's no longer spilling off of it and makes a sour face. "Exactly. I'm a bloodsucking fiend. How am I supposed to lurk in the shadows when there are kids running around in fake fangs and screaming at the tops of their lungs?"

"All the kids are inside by like, nine!" Laura protests. "That's basically when you wake up."

"You just like it because people hand out free candy," Carmilla retorts. "I can buy you candy."

"Yeah, and at a hilariously low price on November 1st. Don't say Halloween never gave you anything."

Carmilla sits up and stretches her arms over her head. "There's cheap candy after St. Valentines day, too," she says. "Are you going to badger me into enjoying that holiday?"

"Totally different," says Laura. "You have to pretend to love Valentine's day to make your girlfriend happy. Halloween you should just like on your own like a normal person."

"Since I am neither normal nor a person, I suppose I get to abstain," Carmilla replies, a smug trace in her voice. "But I'll keep your advice in mind about keeping my girlfriend happy come February."

Laura turns pink. She opens her mouth to speak, closes it, opens it, and closes it again. "Um." she says finally, in a small voice. "Girlfriend?"

Carmilla rolls her eyes. "Yes, I'm talking about you, you idiot."

Laura blushes redder. Of course she knows that she and Carmilla are _something_ , but she'd always assumed that her prickly vampire of a roommate would be one of those chicks who wasn't into labels. She's not sure why, when Carmilla is so old fashioned and possessive and intense. Maybe it was the leather pants, the parade of "study buddies" that had filtered through their room in their first few weeks living together, or years of conditioning to see vampires as wild, polyamorous sex maniacs. I mean hello, she totally remembers season five of _True Blood_.

So Laura took a tiny step, and there conclusions were, and it helped that Carmilla herself had never said it before -- _girlfriend_. She's said it now. Laura likes the way it sounds on her lips.

"Okay then. _Honey_ ," Laura jabs Carmilla playfully in the side as she speaks. "What are we doing for Halloween? Should we do a couples costume?"

Visions of the two of them dressed up as Marceline and Bubblegum are already dancing in Laura's head, but Carmilla groans. "Don't get any bright ideas, princess,” she tells Laura. "I'm still not going out for Halloween."

Laura pouts. "Not even for me?" _Your girlfriend_ , she adds silently, still digging the giddy fizz the word pulses through her. "Not even for a really excellent party?"

"I hate parties," Carmilla replies.

"You love parties!" Laura insists. "I have seventy years of documentation showing you at Silas parties.

"It's creepy that you still have that stuff," says Carmilla.

Laura shrugs. She takes Carmilla's hand as she speaks, idly tracing the lines of Carmilla's palm. "Maybe I'm making a scrapbook," Laura says. "Hey, how do you even show up in photographs if you're a vampire?" she asks, when the idea pops suddenly in her head. "Shouldn't I just see a floating cocktail dress when I look at those pictures?"

"No," Carmilla says flatly. She slouches lower on the bed, shoulders resting against the wall. She nudges her foot against Laura's again. "All that stuff about vampire reflections is a myth."

"That makes sense," Laura says absently. She returns Carmilla's nudge and scoots closer, until their thighs are pressed together. Her fingertips continue to ghost over Carmilla's skin. "I mean, scientifically, there's no real reason that vampires shouldn't appear in mirrors."

"And we are such believers of science," Carmilla says dryly.

"Aren't we?" Laura asks.

"Perhaps you are," says Carmilla. "I started to think outside the box shortly after I rose from the dead."

"Ha ha," says Laura. She sounds sarcastic to mask discomfort. She still feels strange when she considers the scope of Carmilla's long and unusual life. Like yeah, she's important to Carmilla _now_ , but what about in a century? Carmilla will still be young and beautiful and in search of company, and Laura... Laura will be dead. Two centuries, and who knows if Carmilla will even remember her name.

It occurs to Laura that this is why something like spending Halloween together might be so important to her. Carmilla will forget her one day, and this inevitability drops to the bottom of Laura's stomach like a stone and burns in the back of her throat. But if Laura can create enough memories, enough incredible moments... maybe she'll be slower to fade from Carmilla's mind and Carmilla's heart. 

And also, Halloween freaking rules, and Carmilla is nuts for thinking otherwise. So there's that, too.

"I'm pretty sure the alchemy club is doing something," Laura says. "LaFontaine was telling me about it. We could go to that! If you're truly mortified, you can hide behind a cloud of dry ice." 

"Are we still talking about this?" Carmilla sounds bored. "I told you, it's really not my scene."

"But... but... costumes!" Laura splutters. "Candy!"

Carmilla smirks. "If you're that eager to dress up for me, I won't say no."

"But you just said--" the dirtier implications of Carmilla's words dawn on Laura, and her eyes widen. "Oh. _Oh._ You'd, um. You'd be into that?"

"Into being alone with you in a hot outfit? Who wouldn't be?" Carmilla wriggles onto her side and props herself up by her elbow so she can watch Laura thoughtfully. "You'd make a cute nurse." Carmilla runs her hand up Laura's thigh, slow and deliberate, and Laura's breath catches. "Or doctor," Carmilla adds. "I'm not picky. Girls can be anything they want to be, right?"

 Carmilla kisses Laura then. It's easy and natural, the memory of a hundred other kisses easing their mouths together, and Laura melts against Carmilla and kisses her back. Carmilla deepens the kiss. The tip of her tongue prods the seam of Laura's lips until they open. Her hand strokes Laura's side, fingertips dipping under the hem of her shirt. Laura pulls Carmilla closer, until Carmilla lies nearly on top of her, and their legs are tangled together, and things are starting to heat up when Laura breaks away, flushed pink and breathless.

"I mean, technically the issue with the doctor/nurse parallel isn't that fewer women are doctors, but that nurses are a less socially valued career, most likely because of its feminine coding," Laura says in a rush.

"Laura," Carmilla mumbles, nuzzling Laura below her ear, "Shut up."

"I'd still rather be a doctor," Laura adds. "But that raises the question of whether--"

"Dude, I'm seriously losing wood here," Carmilla says, cutting Laura off. "Can you save the social politics for your dining hall pie dates with Danny?"

"I was just-- _oh."_ Laura breaks off when Carmilla kisses her neck, and when Carmilla's hand snakes under Laura's shirt and cups her breast. "No hickies," Laura has time to breathe before Carmilla plasters her mouth over Laura's again.

They kiss sweetly, and then not-so-sweetly. Laura's arms come up to circle Carmilla's neck and she buries her hands in Carmilla's hair, and Carmilla wedges her knee between Laura's thighs as her hand continues to explore underneath Laura's shirt. Laura gasps, and clenches her thighs around Carmilla's leg. Her hips lift as she grinds against Carmilla, and Carmilla's tongue sweeps into Laura's mouth.

Carmilla makes little sounds when she kisses, tiny sighs of pleasure and contentment and relief. They weave amidst her own rasping breaths, Laura's soft whimpers, the gentle squeaking of the bedsprings as the two of them writhe together. They echo into Laura's open mouth and trickle down her throat. 

Laura bucks against Carmilla, her movements growing a little needier with every kiss exchanged. Her hands migrate from Carmilla's hair to her back and press into Carmilla's shoulder blades, crush Carmilla closer. She spreads her legs wider, urges Carmilla to settle between them, and wraps them around Carmilla's waist. Carmilla's eyes are closed. She moans, and it's muffled by Laura's lips. Her hand strays towards Laura's waist again, and she thumbs at the top button of Laura's jeans.

"So about Halloween--" Laura starts to say.

Carmilla groans and pulls back. She wipes her lower lip with her thumb. "You're like a dog with a bone over this, shortcake."

"Don't call me shortcake," Laura says automatically. "I really hate it. Even creampuff was better than _that._ "

"What would you prefer?" Carmilla asks, arching her brow. "Sugar? Cupcake? _Crempita_?"

Carmilla's accent thickens around the last, foreign word, and it shoots a shiver down Laura's spine. She wants to reach for Carmilla, to drag her head down and to kiss her again, until she's completely out of air, or whatever the vampire equivalent of that would be. She catches the smirk that touches the corner of Carmilla's mouth, and realizes that this is exactly how Carmilla wants her to feel. Vampire subterfuge: sneaky, seductive, impossibly effective. 

But Laura is onto her now. "How about you don't call me any pastries?" she says. "How about you come to the alchemy club Halloween party and we just _eat_ pastries instead." 

The smirk grows on Carmilla's lips. "I'd rather just eat you."

Now, with vampires, a statement like this has two easy meanings: Food or sex. From the lusty way Carmilla looks at Laura, wide-blown pupils and kiss-reddened lips, Laura is pretty sure Carmilla means the latter, and a surge of arousal punches through her annoyance. "You're incorrigible," she mutters.

"But you want me," Carmilla points out, and Laura cannot disagree. Carmilla lowers her head to kiss Laura again.

"I _want_ to go out with my girlfriend on Halloween," Laura grumbles, and Carmilla freezes. Her face hovers above Laura's. Laura thinks absently that Carmilla's eyelashes seem very long from this angle-- when Carmilla blinks, they brush the tops of her cheekbones.  

Carmilla doesn't move for a very long pause. "Fine," she says finally.

"Fine what?" asks Laura.

"Fine I'll go to the stupid alchemy club party with you," Carmilla clarifies. "But I'm not wearing a costume."

"But you have to wear a costume!" Laura insists.

Carmilla rolls her eyes. "Fine," she repeats. "But you have to get everything for me. I am a hands off participant in this ridiculous pagan holiday."

Laura doesn't want to admit that the idea of an elaborate crafting all-nighter has her totally turned on, but it does, it really does, and oh god, she's going to hot glue hell, isn't she?

She leans up and kisses Carmilla all the same, thoroughly and enthusiastically. Carmilla makes a surprised, pleased noise and pushes back, rubs catlike against Laura and tugs at the buttons and pulls of her clothing.

Laura is happy, and Laura is excited, and she knows that Carmilla isn't going to stop calling her desserts any time soon ( _because I'm so sweet_? she wonders offhandedly), but she also called her her girlfriend and (eventually) agreed to Halloween plans.

And Carmilla's peeling off Laura's shirt and trailing kisses down her throat, and as Laura falls back against the pillows, she thinks that maybe life at Silas isn't perfect, but right now it feels sublime.  

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
